Sonic reacts to Sonic's Death Bed (Feat. Mario)
Transcript * Sonic: "How's it going, dudes? I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, welcome to my 1st reaction video clip, today, we're gonna be reacting to Sonic's Death Bed, which is me, featuring Mario, but good thing I'm not really deceased, thank goodness, now let's begin the fan fic animation clip." * (Mario comes right out of the travel pipe and walks right over to the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Sonic the Hedgehog.) * Sonic: "Hey look, there's Mario, he's signing in to the receptionist to visit me." * (Transitions to a patient room with Mario opening the door to see Sonic, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his team-mates, then Mario closes the door silently while some Sonic game series are on the table side.) * Sonic: "Look, there's me in that hospital bed, and there's Amy, and Knuckles, and Tails, and Rouge, and Blaze, and Shadow and Big." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Mario walks right over to the comatose Sonic. Tails is goes right near Sonic's bed side with a depressed look on his face, he cries a bit 'til Amy lightly pushes him right down and begins rubbing Sonic's right hand.) * Sonic: "Uh oh, Tails is getting super upset over me, but wait, what's Amy doing to him?" * Tails: "AAAAH!" * Amy: "Sonic...." * Sonic: "Come on, Amy, seriously, you can't push Tails down like that." * (Then, Sonic slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's all right.) * Sonic: "Well, it looks like I'm alright and fully awake." * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Rouge goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Sega announces a new Sonic game, which causes Sonic to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flat lining.) * Sonic: "Oh come on already, I can't pass away like that, I'm the super-fast hero of my entire franchise!" * Amy: in Shock "Sonic? Sonic? No....no....Sonic!" * Sonic: "Here we go again, everybody's getting depressed and upset over me." * (Amy and Tails shake Sonic's motionless body just as they begin sobbing wildly.) * Sonic: "Look, Mario's got a 1-up, but Shadow's grabbing his right shoulder like he's saying to him, Don't do it, Mario, he's already had too much to live for." * (Mario begins looking depressed 'til he realizes that he can revive Sonic with his 1-up, but right before he does anything to do so, Shadow grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Sonic.) * Sonic: "Amy and Tails have finally stopped shaking my motionless body, but their still sobbing their eyes out." * (Amy and Tails finally stop shaking Sonic, but they were still sobbing wildly, Rouge was standing right next to Knuckles, but she was sobbing silently, Marine was also sobbing silently just as Blaze supports her for consoling, Shadow and Big are depressed as well and Mario's feeling depressed.) * Sonic: "Man, everybody's depressed and sorrowful over me." * (The look on Sonic's face was deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed was seen with his power ring dropping right onto the ground, breaks right into pieces and disappears completely.) * Sonic: "There goes my power ring, but anyhow, I sure hope you enjoyed watching my death bed episode, but my funeral episode's coming up next so I really hope you enjoy watching it as well too." Category:Reacts Category:Reaction